


Doesn't grow on trees

by OrionPax



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss and Yang go shopping and bicker over money</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't grow on trees

Yang moved through the super market looking down aisles looking for her girlfriend. Down near the end she spotted her pushing a cart. Yang moved up behind her and snuck a kiss on her cheek. “Hey there, guess who.”

”It better be Yang who kissed me or I’m going to have to do terrible things to you.” Weiss said and turned to kiss Yang properly. She had been out of town for a week and Nightly phone conversations just didn’t make up for physical contact. “How was the doctor’s?”

Holding up her bandaged hand Yang grinned. “Turns out it isn’t broken. I just sprained my thumb.”

Weiss was happy it wasn’t anything serious. “Well that’s what you get for playing full contact sports with people like Pyrrha and Nora.” She took Yang’s healthy hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. The returning squeeze was surprisingly gentle considering the strength behind it. It had caught her off guard when they first started dating how delicate Yang’s calloused hands were. “Let’s get this done and then I need you to sweep me off my feet and make use of that mouth of yours.”

Yang laughed and started looking through what Weiss had already picked up. She grabbed something out of the cart. “You are buying socks again?”

"It’s been ages since I bought socks." Weiss said in confusion. "So what’s the problem?"

"You bought them a few months ago, it’s a waste of money." Yang said.

Weiss shrugged and pulled some steaks off the shelf; she knew Yang liked steak so it would a nice treat for her since she was hurt. “Well a few have started to get holes in them so I need to get more.”

"I’ll fix them then, used to do it all the time for mine and Ruby’s." Yang said. Then she dropped them back in the cart and intercepted the meat. "Hey you can’t just grab things you have to look at the prices. This is way too expensive for one meal."

"It’s 15 Lien Yang. Why are you making such a big deal about it?" Weiss said.

Yang looked like she was starting to get a little bit worked up. “Because you can’t just spend money Weiss. You have to prioritise what you buy and what you don’t.” Yang waved the steaks around slightly to punctuate her point. “Luxuries like this just aren’t worth it when you can use the money for other things.”

Weiss suddenly understood. She never really thought about spending money because it was never an issue for her but Yang must have grown up without that experience. Weiss put her arms around Yang’s waist and rested her head in the curve of Yang’s neck. “Oh you big oaf. I can afford this. I can afford a thousand steaks. And since you are my girlfriend that means  _we_ can afford them. Let me spoil you rotten.”

"You don’t have to do that." Yang muttered with a hand on Weiss’ shoulder and gently nuzzling the top of her head.

Weiss made a noise of content. “But I do. You do everything around the house. The cooking and cleaning and all this stuff that I never learnt to do. But I have more money than I could ever spend on myself.”

"Oh fine then." Yang said and grabbed Weiss up into her arms. Her smile was back on her face and she kisses Weiss again. "But tomorrow you are learning to make toast. Simple enough for even you to make."

Weiss struggled in Yang’s arms. “Oh put me down. We’re in public.” Her face was starting to go red.

With a laugh Yang shifted Weiss around and dropped her into the child seat of the cart. “There we go now we can finish the shopping.”

"Yang, no. Let me out right this second." Weiss said. She was now bright red. "Yang this isn’t funny."

"Oh but it is. Plus you are now perfect height for kisses whenever I want them." Yang said leaning forwards for a kiss to prove it.


End file.
